


Waffles

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [23]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it really catching?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words A to Z challenge week W.

“Watch this! He catches them in the air!” Clint tossed a piece of the food in the air. It looked haphazard, looked random. The dog jumped slightly and caught it. He chewed, smiled, puppy-danced.

The trick was that Clint never threw anything without calculating the trajectory. Anything, not even food to a dog.

“That’s not a test.” Phil pointed out. “And don’t use one with syrup on it.” Drool and syrup was not a combo he wanted to spend the day cleaning from the kitchen floor.

“What do you mean? That was a legitimate toss.” Clint pretended offense.

Phil huffed a laugh. He picked a piece from the plate in the middle of the island. He threw it to Bumble. The dog tried to track it, but in the end, it hit him on the nose and Bumble ate it from the floor. “And that was me aiming for his mouth.”

He took another piece and legitimately tossed it up in the air without a care of where it landed. Bumble lunged for it and missed.

“You’re bruising his ego.” Clint frowned and handed an intentionally syrupy piece to the pup. “Papa’s not allowed to toss waffles anymore, is he?”


End file.
